LoveSeat Love
by ashpikachu
Summary: Cuddling on a Love Seat with a super-hot redhead mother and just as sexy aunt, what can a guy do? Why enjoy the moments with them as much as possible. Naruto/Kushina/Kurenai Uzumakizest, Uzumaki Kurenai. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys. I know it's been a while since I last updated anything but this here is a new story which will get somewhat frequent updates. **

**It is also another story from literotica, before anyone bitch about it.**

**This is story is happening in modern world where Kushina and Minato have 3 kids with Naruto being 18, Menma being 11 and Mio being 8 years old. Kushina married pretty young and had Naruto 1 year after their marriage so Kushina is somewhere around 40 years and Minato is older to her by 7 years making him 47years.**

**Kushina also has a sister in this fic and that character is played by Kurenai who is 35 and divorced.**

**So without further wait let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**LoveSeat Love~~~**

Naruto sat on the loveseat with his mother Kushina's blanket beside him. Menma and Mio were sprawled out on the sleeping bag spread out on the living room floor antsy in anticipation. His father Minato was already in his recliner opening his second beer. His mother and Aunt Kurenai were in the kitchen making the popcorn.

They had sort of a family ritual on Friday nights where they watched movies together as it was really the only time the whole family could spend with each other. They ate dinner together first, again the only night of the week the family knew they were all expected to be home, then they'd sit around and watch a few movies. His parents had bought a 60 inch flat-screen for this purpose (they claimed anyway, though Naruto think his Dad got it for his Sunday games). Aunt Kurenai was his mother's younger sister who lived nearby and was divorced, would usually come over and have dinner and watch movies with them. First, they'd watch a kiddy movie for his little brother and sister who were only 11 and 8, then after they fell asleep in their sleeping bag (pretending to be camping out!); the remaining would watch more adult fare. It didn't need to be one of the current movies, they watched classics, comedies, dramas, pretty much anything (even sometimes chick flicks to make Kushina and Kurenai happy). Naruto was happy to say that this ritual led him to an appreciation of movies; so much so that he even contemplated studying it at college next year.

Now normally they would be situated thusly: Menma and Mio and a bowl of popcorn curled up in the sleeping bag on the floor dressed in their pajamas. Minato would be leaned back in 'his' recliner, his because no one was allowed to sit in it under penalty of death (or so he said anyway), drinking his beer until he would fall asleep halfway through the second movie, Kurenai would have the whole couch to herself so she would normally lay out with her feet up drinking her glass of wine and her own bowl of popcorn, and Kushina would sit beside Naruto on the loveseat also with a glass of wine and they would share thier own popcorn. Now Kushina got chilled easily and their living room was a little drafty sometimes from the sliding glass doors to the back yard, so she would curl up beside her son covered with a blanket. Naruto wasn't cold so he would get warm under the blanket and took to just wearing shorts and a tee shirt. He could've sat on the couch with his Aunt Kurenai, but Kushiina liked to lay her head on the shoulder of her 'baby boy'. Naruto would groan when she would say this but it was a little thing to make his mother happy so he let her.

On this Friday night they were re-watching the animated hit of last year for the third time by request of Menma and Mio, not that it mattered much as the adults (Naruto was 18 and an adult!) would chat about the week and catch up with their lives.

Naruto was usually a hot topic as to which school he would be attending next year and what he would be studying. Minato didn't agree much with his son wanting to study film and seeing as he would be sleeping through anything but the kid flicks he didn't see it as a real career.

Naruto wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to take it as his major but just Minato's negativity reinforced his desire. Kushina and Kurenai would try to change the topic when this came up and fortunately this week the topic never came up, Minato was complaining about some new practices they were implementing at work to 'improve productivity and increase quality'. Naruto shut him out as his father rambled on and tried to focus on the movie. It really wasn't that bad. During the second viewing Naruto picked up on some subtle nods at more adult humor that little ones wouldn't get, so he was now watching for things that might be going on in the background of scenes that he hadn't caught the first two times. Minato started a new topic, Kurenai and Kushina would chime in and Naruto just sat there zoning out as he had spent a lot of time this week studying for the big mid-term coming up.

Soon the movie ended, Menma and Mio out cold on the floor. Kushina rose and covered them with the sleeping bag. Minato stood, went to the bathroom and returned with a normally unprecedented third beer. This guaranteed he would be out within an hour. The rest of the family also took their turn in the restroom, Kushina and Kurenai refilling their wine glasses and naruto grabbed another sports drink, though he normally refrained from drinking as he hated having to get up to pee during a movie, and everyone would complain if he made them pause it while he was gone. But tonight the second movie was a teen flick that was supposed to be hilarious, so the young Namikaze wasn't really worried about watching for the director's subtle use of fart jokes or titty flashes.

Naruto didn't think any of the family particularly cared one way or another about the movie, but after the week of studying he needed a mindless comedy and he knew his Mom and Aunt liked the male lead, a hot up and coming actor. So they all settled in to watch when Minato pressed play on the remote. Kushina pulled the blanket higher up around her herself and her son and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder with a content sigh as the opening credits rolled.

Naruto has to admit the movie was better than he thought it would be and he followed along with the highly improbable plotline. Unfortunately for him there was more female nudity than usual. Now that may sound strange coming from an eighteen year old male, but the unfortunate thing was that he was getting excited and his rising cock was jammed in his briefs and causing him some discomfort. And when he say discomfort, he mean it damn hurt!

Kushina was still resting comfortably on her son's shoulder, her right arm tucked between them and her left on her lap beneath the blanket and her feet curled up next to her on the loveseat.

Naruto tried to will his cock to shrink, but that never works. He shifted his legs a little to give his cock more room, and that didn't work either. he didn't want to stand up to adjust himself and let his Mom and Aunt witness his condition. Another flash of titties by the lead actress that he was starting to get a crush on, and his cock tried to grow more!

Naruto was starting to panic a little. His squeezed cock hurt like hell! Could you actually break your cock? He didn't want to find out.

Naruto shifted again and his mother lifted her head and looked at him, then resumed her attention on the screen. The last flash of female flesh had led to a scene with the actress making out with another girl. Like any young male he too had fantasies of two girls together and seeing the actress he was falling in lust with making out with another girl was the final straw. HIs cock was going to get completely hard, unforgiving cotton fabric be damned!

Wincing a bit Naruto looked over at his Aunt Kurenai then down at his Mom and neither seemed bothered by the movie, watching intently. Minato was passed out. He couldn't avoid it any longer. He didn't want to risk any damage to his favorite appendage whether it was possible to break it or not! He just had to get up and rearrange his cock without fully standing and revealing his dilemma to his Mom and her sister.

With that thought in mind, Naruto leaned back against loveseat and lifted his ass up and reached down and pulled his cock up to lay against his abdomen. Then sat back down trying to be nonchalant the whole time.

'Naru, what are you doing?' Kushina exclaimed as she slipped off of his shoulder. And then it happened! As she reached out to catch herself from falling to loveseat with her right hand, rather than landing on the cushion, rather than landing on his thigh, his mother's hand landed on top of his rock hard cock!

Naruto's eyes bugged out!

His heart possibly stopped!

His body froze!

He couldn't look at his mother to see her reaction. He was petrified with fear and embarrassment. He had a thousand thoughts race through his addled brain. What would she think? Would she stand up and slap him? Would she send him to his room? Forcing him to walk past his Aunt in this condition? Would she laugh? Would his Aunt laugh? Would they wake his Dad and tell him of his predicament?

All this happened in a fraction of a second.

In a blink of an eye.

A hummingbird's wing beat.

And then a new thought hit him.

His mother hadn't moved her hand!

Surely she could tell immediately where her hand was resting?

Why wasn't her hand moving?

Naruto gulped air. His eyes locked ahead but was seeing nothing. Inside he shook, but his body was stone. And his mother's hand was still resting on his cock! he was sure it would shrivel up now and never get hard again. But it never budged. Maybe he would be stuck with a hard-on forever. What was that commercial about an erection lasting more than four hours... see a doctor? After two dozen or two hundred heartbeats (Naruto didn't know, his heart had jumped to light-speed!) he looked out of the corner of his eye as far as he could strain without moving his head to look at his Mom. She didn't move. Her head was back against his shoulder, her soft hair tickling his boiling skin. She gave no indication she knew where her hand rested or what had happened. She had to know what a cock felt like! She had three kids! And a husband! Who was sitting right there, albeit asleep!

A minute passed. Maybe two, Naruto couldn't tell time. Still his mother's hand rested on his cock. He could feel the warmth of her hand now. Added to the inferno boiling in his dick. Then her hand stirred. Finally! She had been in shock and not realized and now would pull her dainty fingers away. But no! They didn't move away! Those fingers curled around his hard flesh! What?! His own mother was grabbing his cock!

She gave it a squeeze.

Yep, he was never going to get soft ever again. They were going to do medical studies about him. Naruto would tour the country at medical conventions and be shown to gasping young doctors. 'The Everhard Cock' they would call him.

Kushina continued to squeeze until it became almost uncomfortable (Wait, how comfortable was it to have your mother grabbing your hard dick?) Then she eased up her grip. Okay, now she was going to move her hand, now that she had confirmed that it wasn't his thigh she was holding. She eased her grip but she didn't release. She squeezed again. Not as hard but it was healthy enough. She did this a half dozen times.

Naruto was still frozen.

The house could be on fire and he wasn't moving. The firemen would have to rescue him with his mother's hand holding his hard penis!

Kushina hadn't given any outward indication of what she was doing either; her face and her eyes were locked on the TV screen. Just as her right hand was locked around her son's fabric-covered cock! Then she stopped squeezing! But instead of moving away she began to shift her fingers back and forth. Barely perceptible at first, but then grew into an actual rubbing motion.

Oh.

My.

God!

His own Mom was now stroking his cock!

The strokes were only a couple inches at first, but every up and down motion moved onto new territory. She was holding onto her son through his shorts and briefs and the fabric was rubbing on his tender skin and after a minute or so, Naruto winced. He didn't know if Kushina heard him or just realized that it was hurting him, but she eased the pressure she grabbed him with and was now rubbing her fingers along his shorts.

Naruto didn't know if she had been aware of how big his cock was when she grabbed it, but she had to be aware now as she caressed up and down almost the whole shaft. The head of his cock had sprung from his waistbands when he had adjusted it, so now as his mother's hand reached the waistband of his shorts without finding his cock's head he almost thought he heard a breathy gasp from her lips.

Naruto finally took a soothing breath as he had shocked his Mom as she had stunned him. He could feel himself getting light-headed and tried to breathe deeply. he still didn't look at his mother, and she didn't look at him. Kushina's strokes continued up and down the shaft of his cock, now from the base to his shorts elastic waistband. She did this twice, and then moved up over the elastic and onto his uncovered skin finally finding the flare of the head of his cock.

His own mom was touching his cock!

Kushina ran her fingers over the velvety skin of her son's cock head before resuming her stroke down to his balls. She moved back up to the head but this time on the downward stroke she worked her fingers under his shorts and briefs and pushed them down as she fully stroked her son's bare cock.

Naruto's dick sprang outward as it was released from the cotton containment and ashis Mom continued to move her hand up and down its length, evidence of her activity was now visible to anyone that looked as the blanket was now tented up by his dick.

Now, Naruto didn't mean to sound like he's bragging, but he was well over 10-inches long and his fingers can't reach around his cock. So, he was making quite a noticeable hill in the blanket. And besides the gasp he thought he heard his Mom make, Naruto saw the first sign that she knew what was happening. He saw her eyes quickly look down at the hump in the blanket. Her hand was still travelling the length of his cock, but the way the fabric of the blanket spread around the mound, it hid her motion.

Naruto felt her shift her movement to stroke up and down closer to his body and not straight up and down to help conceal what was happening. He turned his head the smallest degree to look over at the couch to his aunt. She was watching the movie and paying Kushina and him no attention. Minato was softly snoring, and his brother and sister were sound asleep.

Kushina continued a nice gentle stroke up and down her son's shaft and as the friction of their flesh began to make him flinch, his Mom would run her fingers around the head and collect the pre-cum oozing from him and coat his cock.

Naruto must admit, his mother definitely knew how to give a hand job! Yes! His Mom was giving him a genuine hand job! Her strokes became less of an up and down motion; she gave her wrist a bit of a stuttering motion even as she began the normal half-twist of her hand around her son's now-slick covered cock.

Naruto finally couldn't contain himself. He let out a moan as Kushina worked his cock like a pro. He was sure he saw a small smile on her lips as she stared ahead. He knew she was watching the movie as little as he, the activity under the blanket taking up both of their full attentions.

He was getting close!

With what nubile teen girls making out on the screen getting him hard, and being a teen guy, Naruto was always close. His Mom grabbing his dick didn't help either! She was able to get him ready to shoot, but then slowed and changed rhythm to keep him from cumming, and then increase her speed and intensity.

His body was quivering! Naruto didn't know how he hadn't shot his load already! Every muscle in him was clenched. He actually looked over at Kushina, she ignored his glance, but her movement took on a new rhythm and he knew he had crossed a line. He was going to cum by his mother's hand and there was nothing on earth that would prevent that.

'Oh, hi Grandma. Mom is giving me an orgasm now if you don't mind?'

'Sorry, Your Holiness, I can't stand right now, Mom's going to make me shoot my load.'

'Go ahead and shoot me Mr. Burglar sir, but I have to cum now.'

These were some of the thoughts from his head when-

His Mom made him cum!

His ass lifted up, Naruto gave a very audible grunt, and shot stream after stream of jism into his Mom's hand. She continued to stroke him with her right hand, but had moved her left to catch his cum. He groaned again as his mother milked the last of his juice from his balls.

Naruto sank back onto his seat still shaking. Kushina had sat up a little as he came to allow use of both hands and now she pulled back the blanket and rose to her feet, cupping her left hand holding her son's milky ejaculate. He assumed she was going to go wash her hands. Her actions had left him weak and satisfied.

Kushina announced that she couldn't watch the rest of the movie and she was going to bed. Naruto barely watched her walk across the dimly-lit room, but he thought he saw her bring her hand, her left he was sure, to her face and her tongue reach out and lick her palm! And she was standing before the couch and looking at her sister. Kurenai looked up at her sister, seeing what she was doing, but she had no way of knowing what was in his Mom's hand. And she gave another lick before moving down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Naruto glanced at my aunt who barely noticed his look.

He couldn't believe that that had happened!

His own mother had jerked him off!

She had made his cum in her hand!

And she licked it up!

Naruto managed to look at the television screen and watched blankly at the final scenes of the movie before the credits started to roll. He looked again at his Aunt and saw the wine had had an effect on her as her eyelids were now drooping. He stood shakily, grabbed his Mom's blanket and covered his aunt, collected the glasses, used the remote to turn of the video and TV, took the glasses to the kitchen and headed off to bed himself.

* * *

The next week was a blur to Naruto. Kushina gave no indication of what she had done with him, and there was no way he could bring it up. 'Oh, yeah, Mom. Remember the other night when you jerked me off?' That's a conversation no guy wants to have with his mom! He jerked off numerous times that week remembering the feeling of his Mom's hand on his hard cock, her stroking it up and down, the easy rhythm ... shit! Now he has to again.

Anyway, the week passed. Naruto wondered if it was just a one-time event or (as he hoped) if it would become a regular occurrence. He had never thought about his mother in that kind of way before, she was just his mom you know, do your chores, finish your homework, blah, blah, blah. He now looked at her like he might do checking out a friend's mom, looking at her ass filling her jeans, trying to glance down her blouse, that type of thing. Kushina was about 5' 7", was fairly slim as she did yoga and swam a lot, big size breasts that he hadn't paid attention to before, and had fiery long red hair which she usually kept in a ponytail style or a bun.

Naruto realized that for a middle-aged woman, his mother was super-hot! He always preferred redheads over anyone anyway and now he wondered if that wasn't one of those subconscious things. He never noticed Kushina looking at him any differently, but he didn't know if it was because she didn't or that he didn't catch her.

Naruto managed to ace his mid-terms that week regardless of the fact that his brain was always mush and his dick was always hard. He had talked with Kurenai about next Friday's movie selections. He had picked out a sexy film noir flick that he hoped to get his mother as revved up as he constantly was.

Kurenai agreed it was a good choice and said she couldn't wait until Friday. She gave him a sly smile that he didn't understand at the time. Naruto knew Minato never cared what they watched as he only saw half a movie at most. Unless it was an action flick with lots of explosions and bullets flying and heroes kicking bad guy ass (and they did watch one upon occasion just to say he got a choice too).

* * *

Friday night arrived. Naruto wolfed down dinner so fast his Mom made a comment while Menma and Mio made pig noises. He couldn't wait to see if his moter would jerk him off again! After dinner he was about to race into the living room to set up the movies, but Kushina told him to take out the now full bag of trash. He looked at it, then at her. "Can't it wait until tomorrow Mom?"

"Now Naruto!" Kushina said in that tone that brooked no argument.

Naruto obeyed, if not only for her tone, but because he didn't want her upset with him and use that as an excuse not to jerk him off tonight. So he grabbed the bag and headed out the kitchen door. When he returned, his dick was already at half-mast, he saw everyone must already be in the living room.

Naruto was disappointed when he walked in Kushina was lying down on the couch covered with her blanket, which didn't give him much room to sit down, and Kurenai was curled up on the loveseat under a blanket of her own. He looked at Kushina, but she didn't look up.

"Come sit next to me Naru." His aunt Kurenai beckoned.

Minato was already reclining in his chair, halfway through his second beer and his brother and sister huddled in the sleeping bag. Dejectedly Naruto moved to the loveseat. Kurenai patted the cushion beside her. He sunk down and she covered him with the blanket.

"All comfy cozy." She smiled at him.

Naruto was anything but smiles. His dick, seeing it was getting no love tonight, fell back to sleep.

Minato started the kid's movie, a live-action remake of a classic animated movie, which turned out to be quite good actually; Naruto thought all four adults enjoyed it. His brother and sister loved it and had managed to still be awake when it ended, but by the time everyone took turns in the bathroom they both had conked out. Now during the first movie he was sitting close beside his aunt but wasn't 'cuddled up' like he would be with his Mom.

Naruto had noticed Kushina look a few times over at her sister with a scowl. He didn't know if it was because Kurenai had taken her spot, taken her spot so nothing could happen with him this week, or some other sisterly slight. They had seemed fine at dinner. He pulled the blanket up a bit higher as the room seemed chillier. Kurenai on the hand seemed cheerful with him. They chatted during the break and she reached out and touched his arm, patted his shoulder, and kind of kept touching him. Naruto wondered how much wine she had already had but gave no more thought about it.

After everyone had arranged themselves again Minato started the movie. As mentioned it was a sexy film noir, kind of a retro-classic made to imitate the black and white films of the 40's and 50's. This left the room nearly dark for a lot of the time. This had been part of Naruto's plan to help induce his Mom into repeating last week; sexy to get her revved and dark to hide what happened. Now with his aunt sitting next to him, Naruto resolved himself to just watch the movie and get lost in the intrigue and drama. He did notice fifteen minutes into the movie Kurenai had moved up against him, sort of leaning on him with both her hands wrapped around his left arm.

Naruto told himself it was the effects of the wine. He continued to watch the lead actor as he seduced a few femme fatales while trying to sort through the conspiracy plot. He was into the movie and had given no more thought to missing out on another handjob from his mother. Then he felt Kurenai's hands running over his forearm. He would have to make sure to find a bucket for her when she crashed on the couch later if she had drunk that much alcohol!

Naruto shrugged her hands off but they soon returned. Then she reached across with her left and put it on his chest, and soon after it moved to down to begin to massage his abdomen.

What the heck?

'Does aunt think I am some kind of boyfriend she could make out with?', Naruto thought as he gave her a gentle push and tried to concentrate on the screen.

Kurenai let Naruto push her aside, but only for a moment. She put her feet up underneath her and again leaned over against his side. Her right hand was now resting on his thigh almost on his knee, but her left again rested on her nephew's stomach.

Naruto turned to look at her and in the dim light from the screen he saw her just smile at him. He shrugged and thought, 'Whatever.' Then looked back to the film. He wasn't going to let his obviously drunk and admittedly hot aunt ruin the movie for him. She continued to rubbing his stomach which kept him from noticing her other hand creep up his leg until he felt it slide down to his inner thigh.

What the hell!?

Naruto looked over athis mom and could see her focused ahead. Did his mother say something to her sister? Was Aunt Kurenai trying to jerk him off like Kushina had last week? Naruto couldn't even imagine them having that conversation! No. It had to be that Kurenai had too much wine and it had affected her libido. But he was her nephew! What was she thinking? But as weird as it might be, if she was going to go for it he wasn't one to stop her. He may not get his mother to jack him off today, but his aunt's hand would work just as well!

Well if that's what she wanted he was going to let her! Naruto leaned back further on the loveseat, sliding his ass forward so he was more reclined and giving his aunt easier access for whatever she wanted to do. Naruto didn't know if she knew why he had shifted but she took advantage of his new position. Kurenai's hand on his abdomen pushed aside his tee shirt and was now caressing bare skin and the other was practically touching his balls!

Naruto was losing focus on the movie as he concentrated on where and what his aunt's hands were now doing. Needless to say, during this his cock began to twitch and make its presence known, well to him at least. He had put on a pair of boxers under his shorts to prevent the complications of the previous Friday. What he didn't realize was that as his cock grew it was moving down his leg and not up to his stomach. This would normally be fine. He wasn't in any pain. But if someone would be inclined to want to stroke it, it most definitely needed to be pointed north and not south!

That was when one of those that were so inclined felt the head of his cock seeking to escape through the leg of his boxers and shorts. Naruto felt Kurenai's knuckles brush against his cock's head as she rubbed up his inner thigh. He heard an intake of breath. Her hand quickly retreated a few inches. He didn't know if his aunt had expected to get him hard or that its southern migration had surprised her, but her hand moved forward and confronted her nephew's stiffening cock again. This time she moved her hand over his shorts and along the shaft. The next intake of breath was his own! Meanwhile Kurenai's other hand had moved from his stomach and had crept under Naruto's waistband. His dick was being assaulted from two fronts!

Kurenai's movements were becoming awkward as she was now massaging his crotch with her hands crossed. She pulled both hands back, shifted her body and was now conducting a single frontal assault. Her right hand now pushed into his boxers and was rubbing along the shaft of her nephew's cock which was fully awake and throbbing now.

Naruto thought his Aunt realized now the dilemma of south vs. north. She used both her hands to solve the problem; by pushing his shorts and boxers down his thighs and releasing his cock to spring upright. Like previously, this cause a hill to appear on the blanket covering them. Unlike previously, Kurenai was fully attentive to the new terrain.

Naruto heard a faint giggle over the movie's dialogue. He didn't think it was loud enough for his mom to hear; Minato had been asleep for quite awhile by this point. He glanced to Kushina as she turned her head back to the movie.

Did his mom know what was going on over here?

Was this something the two of them planned? No. If they had his mom wouldn't be acting upset with her sister.

Did they talk about his mother jacking him off last week? And his mom was upset because his Aunt Kurenai preemptively took his mother's spot so Kurenai could jack him off instead? How crazy did that sound?

As crazy as your mother giving you a handjob!

Naruto was confused, but Kurenai now had her hand wrapped around his shaft and had started to give it a good stroking. She made no effort to conceal the tent or the movement beneath the blanket. He just sat there and let her have her way with his cock. What else could he do?

Now he should mention that although he had never thought of his mother as a woman before last week, his Aunt Kurenai was a different story. He would never have ever considered ever doing anything with her, but he had looked at her before. In that way that a nephew should never look at his aunt. She had curly long black hair with a trim figure from lots of exercise, but what you first noticed about his aunt was her curves. And he meant curves! Her breasts were large and stood up firm on her chest. Her waist was so thin that it looked almost unreal in relation to the rest of her, and then her ass, what can he say? If you look up the definition of female posterior it would have a picture of the finest pair of buttocks you've ever seen. And that's Kurenai's ass. Her legs are exquisite too, but no one notices them. If you were in front of her you were staring at her tits, and if behind well, her behind. Naruto would admit that he had fantasized about his aunt, but always before completion he would think how wrong it was and visualize some other girl to get himself off.

And right now this woman was openly running her hand up and down his cock! Well not completely open as the blanket still covered our lower halves. Much like with his mother Naruto knew that Kurenai knew how to 'hand'le a cock. She let him know just how good she was too. She spread his pre-cum all over and was giving him a thoroughly good handjob. Her rhythm was a very brisk pace without being enough to bring him to the peak and she kept varying the pressure of her grasp as she stroked her nephew that he wondered that she could probably make a very good living doing this. 'Handjobs Я Us'. He laughed. Kurenai looked at him and he just shook his head.

Now her rhythm might not be enough to make him cum but boy was it getting him charged up! Whenever she was ready to make him shoot Naruto knew he was going to explode! But she was relentless and he began to wonder if this pace would get him off. Could she make him have like, spontaneously orgasm? Was that a thing?

Naruto didn't know but his legs were now spasming and he was trying to fuck her hand to push himself over, but Kurenai just adjusted her strokes to counteract what he was doing. He was getting ready to yell at her to make him cum! He gave another quick glance at his mother. She was watching the screen almost too intently; like maybe she was trying somehow to sense what was happening on the loveseat. Kurenai was stroking Naruto's cock with his mom in the room knowing her sister was going to make her son shoot his load!

Naruto was screaming in his head! 'Do it! Make me cum!' His brain was spinning! He got light-headed before he realized he hadn't been breathing. He was grabbing the cushion beneath him so hard that he was sureheI would rip the thick fabric. His every muscle was clenched. 'Damn it woman, make me cum! Cum now!' And then her hand did something and it was like the switch to his balls! He blacked out then.

He didn't know how long had passed when he 'awoke'. Kurenai was still slowly stroking him, but his cock had started to wither. Naruto could hear his breathing as his gasped air into his lungs. His legs were still trembling and he had a cramp in his right calf muscle. He stretched his leg, trying to relieve the cramp. Then he noticed his aunt rising from her seat, pushing the blanket aside and now exposing his shrinking dick.

Naruto grabbed his shorts and pulled them back up getting caught on his boxers still around his thighs. He managed to adjust everything even as he continued lifting and stretching his right leg. He saw his aunt Kurenai had also managed to collect most of his spunk in her other hand and same as his mother had done last Friday she was now slowly walking past the front of the couch. Kushina glanced up at her sister as Kurenai took an exaggerated lick of her palm, Naruto's cum dripping off her tongue back to her cupped hand.

Holy Shit!

And Kushina just watched her!

Kurenai paused a moment between her sister and the TV and took another lap out of her hand, before moving off down the hall, to the bathroom Naruto presumed. But as she turned the corner he could see her bring her hand up to her face again!

* * *

Now Naruto was pretty sure he had had a seriously major accident last Thursday. There was no way the events of the last two Fridays were real! He was laid up in some hospital on life support clinging to life and dreaming all this. His orgasms must have been some lowly nurse giving him a sponge bath and getting him off. There wasn't any other explanation. Or he wasn't clinging to life. He was dead! That's it! Some drunk driver had swerved out of his lane and hit his car and killed him. He was in Heaven. Or he guess it could be justified to say he was in Hell.

His aunt had looked devilishly sexy licking his cum from her hand! Naruto reached down and pinched his thigh. Ouch! Well that was no proof. If he can feel his aunt and his mom making him cum, he could also feel a pinch. He glanced up and saw the credits rolling on the flat-screen and then looked over at his mother who still lay unmoving. Would she get up and go to bed now with him still there knowing what had just occurred? Could he get up and walk past her? He sat there frozen as the piracy warning came up and then flick back to the main menu screen. Well the half of the movie he had seen was good. Though he was still puzzled about Mr. Boone; was he dead or not?

Naruto decided he had to get up as it appeared his mother wasn't moving and Kurenai hadn't returned. He wondered if she was now embarrassed and couldn't face her sister again and had gone to sleep in his parent's bed. He grabbed the remote and turned things off and started down the hall. He thought he heard his mother voice his name, so he paused and turned around, but it wasn't repeated so he went to bed. Yep. Heaven, Hell, or hospital.

Naruto awoke the next morning late, everyone else was already up and found his mom in the kitchen tidying up from his sibling's breakfast. "Where's Dad?", Naruto asked though he already knew the answer.

"You know, golfing with his buddies.", His mother replied.

"And Aunt Kurenai?", Naruto tried to sound uninterested.

"She left awhile ago.", Kushina dried her hands on the dish towel. '"Why?" It sounded innocent but to Naruto it was an accusation.

"Just curious", 'I wanted to see if she'd jerk me off again mom.' Naruto thought jokingly to himself. 'Unless you're willing to do it?' he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and started to take a drink but stopped himself before Kushina could scold him. He got a glass from the dish strainer and poured it full and said, "I'm thinking of going to shoot some hoops with Neji."

"Be back by dinner.", Naruto couldn't be sure but it seemed as if his mother was avoiding looking at him. She knew as surely as he knew she knew. Technically he was the 'victim' here so he wasn't going to act ashamed of what she and her sister had done. In fact he was going to take the 'high road', so he gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he put the empty glass in the sink before he left. Naruto could feel his mother's eyes on his back without turning as the back door closed behind him.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more**

**Bye Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone?**

**I present you guys with a new chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy and review. **

**Reviews helps a lot in keeping me motivated to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~**

Needless to say the next week was tense for Naruto. More so when he came home from class one day and his Aunt Kurenai was there. His mother tried to act like nothing was wrong and Kurenai only gave him curious glances when she thought he couldn't see her.

Naruto couldn't stay in the room with them, it felt too weird. He wished he could have listened in on what they were saying; if anything was said about him. Neither said anything to him as he crossed the room to the stairs. He could hear the murmurs of them talking but not any words much less the topic. The young Namikaze tried to put it out of his mind and played some video games to distract himself from what has happened.

Naruto soon lost track of time until his little sister barged into his room and informed dinner was ready. He was relieved to see Kurenai has left even though he usually liked to 'see' her more often. The rest of the week passed quickly. Now Naruto was unsure if he was anxious or dreading Friday night.

He did not need to be either it turned out. Kurenai had a rare date and wasn't going to be there for the movie night. Naruto wondered about his mom though. Would she attempt anything without her sister here? He was sure she hadn't intended to do anything that first Friday, but with the way she acted after and then with last week with Kurenai, he could tell there was something going on between them. What, a sibling rivalry? Was he the prize between two hot sisters? Sisters that just happened to be his sexy aunt and his just as if not even more sexy mom!

Ended up with nothing happening that night, though Kushina still sat next to him on the loveseat and leaned on his shoulder as usual. Naruto couldn't pay attention to either movie as he was constantly on edge waiting for his mother to make some indication whether his stiff dick would get any attention from her. When the film ended he had to stay sitting until his sexy mother got up and headed for bed before rising and turning everything off and going to bed to take care of things himself.

The young Namikaze came home from hanging with friends the next afternoon and saw that Kurenai was talking with Kushina in the kitchen about her date. He walked in and grabbed a soda from the fridge, listening to what he could as they continued to talk. It seemed Kurenai's date had been a bust; the guy had gotten drunk then 'handsy' with her before passing out.

Naruto did hear his aunt say as he walked out of the room, "I should've come over for movie night; I would've gotten more action here."

He spit soda all over the stairs! Was his aunt being that blatant with his mother? The only action she could've been implying was in her nephew's pants! Holy shit! He didn't hear his mother's response but Naruto was sure he could hear them both laugh.

* * *

So it was another stressful week for thee young blond. He was spending quite a bit of time in his room relieving that stress and his perpetually hard cock. The sight of his aunt or his mom and remembering the feeling of their hands on him made sure that he was constantly adjusting himself.

Naruto was wearing boxers exclusively now (He liked to change things up; briefs and boxers each gave a different feeling) as he needed to keep things loose down there. The young Namikaze was sure his mom had noticed his erection more than once. Kushina never had a reaction or said a thing. Even if she had come to him and apologized for having jerked her son off and said that it would never happen again would have at least given him closure. But since she didn't, Naruto was left confused, wondering, and hard as steel.

By the next movie night Naruto didn't know what to expect. Kurenai showed up before dinner wearing a sexier than usual dress. Now she would make a burlap sack sexy but this wasn't her normal attire so he was immediately curious. Kushina was wearing her robe as she always did after dinner. Things followed our normal routine through dinner, but when they all made for the living room Naruto saw his mother say something to her sister who then came and sat next to him on the loveseat.

Kushina moved to the couch and sat reclining on the end of it, wrapping her blanket about herself. Yep, something was definitely up between them. And something was up in his pants!

They sat through the first movie making the usual small talk as his little brother and sister were entranced by the CGI characters. They all took their intermission break and Naruto saw his aunt fold her legs under her allowing her mid-thigh length dress to hike up enough that he was sure he could see the glimpse of a different colored fabric than that of her dress before pulling the blanket over them both.

Her panties! Naruto wondered if he wouldn't be shooting his load in his pants before she could even put her hands on him. If in fact that was what was going to happen.

Now the second movie this week was a spy thriller; giving Minato something he might be interested in (though Naruto doubted it as it was more of intrigue than a shoot 'em up). But again he couldn't focus on the screen as the glimpse of his aunt's panties and thinking of what might be about to occur left his head spinning. He had decided earlier in the day that if anything ever did happen again with either his aunt or his mother, Naruto was no longer going to be just a bystander in this sisterly game. Ten minutes after the movie started the young blond wasn't too surprised when Kurenai shifted, ostentatiously to make herself more comfortable; but he felt her right hand land on his bare thigh.

Obviously his cock was already at full attention.

It only took Kurenai a few minutes of casually rubbing her nephew's thigh before her hand had moved up and discovered this fact for herself. She paused as she touched his erection; whether from surprise at his condition or if deciding to continue.

She continued.

Her palm was pressed against Naruto's shorts covering his manhood, making small motions along the shaft. The young blond winced and moaned, both in pleasure. She rubbed her open palm along his hard cock for only a few minutes before she dropped all pretenses at any innocence and quickly pulled his shorts and boxers down enough to allow his 10-inch dick to spring upward. Her hand wrapped around her nephew's warm flesh adding the warmth of her palm and fingers. Kurenai's deft fingers slid up to the head of his cock then down to the base, again and again. It seemed she wasn't wasting any time and wanted to see how fast she could make him cum.

Naruto wasn't going to argue!

He would miss the protracted torture of a prolonged hand job, but having his sexy aunt doing this at all was bliss enough so Naruto couldn't complain about the way she was doing it. But as mentioned he wasn't going to be a bystander this time.

So, Naruto casually (or so he thought anyway!) moved his left hand under the blanket to Kurenai's smooth thigh, just below the hem of her short dress. Her strokes on his cock paused as she had not expected this.

Naruto held his hand on her leg for a brief moment and then inched it under the light fabric of the dress. Kurenai gripped his stiff member in a firm hold as her nephew's hand moved further up her thigh.

The young Namikaze wanted to massage the smooth skin but he was intent on reaching her crotch before she could decide to stop him. Kurenai wiggled a little and it took him a moment to realize she had spread her knees wider to allow easier access to her private parts. Her grip lessened and resumed its stroking even as the tips of his fingers encountered the gauzy cloth of her panties.

Naruto had his hand, his fingers anyway, on his sexy Aunt Kurenai's panties! His heart was racing as he pushed onward over her pubic mound covered with such thin fabric he could feel the small patch of hair beneath.

His aunt's pussy hair!

Naruto ran his fingers over the front of her panties for a couple seconds before withdrawing to her inner thigh so that he could push his fingers under her panties and towards her pussy lips. His teenage mind was picturing every detail that his fingers felt as they traversed her shaved skin around her cleft. The feeling was electric as he made contact with the folds of her outer then inner labia lips.

Naruto felt like a blind man reading Braille as he moved over and along her slit. Now he was no virgin and had seen a few pussies before, not even counting any he had seen on internet porn, so he knew his way around this unseen terrain. But this was his own aunt! His aunt with her hand wrapped around his pulsing cock! And his fingers about to invade her dampening opening!

Kurenai's stroking of her nephew's hard cock had taken on a new rhythm, one not so intent on how fast she could make him shoot his load. Did she now want to delay his gratification to coincide with her own?

Naruto held off on pushing his forefinger between her spreading lips as he wanted to explore the entirety of her nether reaches since she was allowing it. The young blond moved his probing digits over every bit of her concealed beneath her panties, travelling over her increasingly wet pussy as he felt his way across her pubic area. He found his aunt had a 'landing strip' of hair a few inches long at the crest of her womanhood; He ran his fingers through her small bush, luxuriating in the sensation. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He had to finger that hot snatch!

His fingers moved back to the center of her crotch, running once again along the length of her slit. It was definitely seeping juices now! Her pussy lips had blossomed open before her nephew's touch.

Naruto ran his middle finger between his aunt's lips, pushing somewhat into her soft crevasse. He was so focused on what he was doing that he almost didn't sense that her rhythm had become broken and irregular. Kurenai's breathing was now audible and also irregular. He was heating her up! The young blond kept his eyes forward and he could tell his aunt's focus was straight ahead also, though neither one of them saw the TV screen or anything else.

Naruto pushed his middle finger into his aunt now. He heard her give a small gasp. He sensed rather than saw that his mother had looked over at them then. She couldn't know that her son was taking an active part in this game of theirs. That her baby boy had sunk his finger well past the second knuckle into her sister's sweet snatch!

Naruto kept his finger buried in Kurenai's pussy feeling her inner walls squeezing around it. Her hand had continued to rub up and down his shaft, spreading his oozing pre-cum over his length; her pace now quicker.

The young blond took up his own rhythm as he pulled his finger out slowly only to push back into her depths again. He felt her insides struggle to hold his finger within and then try to prevent its return as he plunged in and out. Naruto noticed that her up and down stroking matched his in and out cadence.

The eighteen years old Namikaze took it up a notch then. As he was pulling his finger up Naruto pulled it completely out of her hole. He pushed his forefinger and middle finger in on the next beat. Kurenai suddenly had an iron hold on his cock as muscles throughout her body clenched. Her head fell onto the back of the couch and she let out a very audible gasp.

Naruto quickly looked around the room. His siblings were still sleeping, as was his dad. His mother didn't look over but it seemed as she was forcing herself not to turn her head. Kurenai's inner pussy muscles pressed tightly against her nephew's two fingers as he resumed the tempo.

It was a couple strokes in and out of her now dripping pussy before she began to stroke Naruto's dick again, but he could tell his aunt was struggling to maintain any sense of a steady pace. Every few penetrations of her pussy and she was again squeezing his cock almost painfully.

As much as he wanted to make his aunt cum Naruto also wanted his own release so he stopped his finger fucking so she could concentrate again on his hard cock. Instead the young Namikaze began twisting his fingers around inside her squeezing cunt, exploring the inner depths of his aunt's tight pussy. Kurenai was able to continue her strokes but he could tell he was giving her some new pleasure as her breathing got more ragged and her eyes now had a glazy quality. Then Naruto heard her speak, barely a whisper, but the sounds had surely formed a word.

"Fuck!" She mouthed.

His aunt Kurenai was going to cum by his own hand!

This needless to say increased his own need. Kurenai's hand had enough of nice firm stroke that Naruto could let himself shoot his load if he so choose. He still had enough thought to realize that if she made him cum that he would make a mess on the blanket covering them. And probably his shorts, the couch, Aunt Kurenai's dress, and for all he knew the ceiling!

His aunt must have thought the same thing because she pushed the blanket off of us, exposing them both. But the next thing she did shocked Naruto almost to the point of cumming right then.

Kurenai dropped her head down to his lap and took the head of his cock into her mouth! She contorted herself enough that her nephew was able to continue fingering her pussy.

Kurenai grunted as if from her belly as her body began to tremble. Her nephew increased the motions of his fingers and must have found her g-spot because her body reacted like she had touched a live electric wire! Her hand was now franticly jerking him off, her mouth sucking his cockhead. That did it for Naruto! He blasted load after load of his cum into his aun't mouth as she tried to swallow it down even as her own orgasm was sweeping through her quivering and shaking body, her cum juices coating his hand. For a few moments they were both caught up in their mutual orgasms.

Naruto's awareness returned before Kurenai and pulled his drenched fingers from inside her panties. His aunt was still trembling as his wilting dick slipped from her mouth, her nephew's spunk trailing down her chin. Her eyes opened and for the first time since they sat she looked up at him with a sexy smile.

The sinful aunt brought a finger from around her nephew's cock and ran it through the cum on her chin scooping it into her mouth, her tongue darting out to catch what it could reach. She sat back up pushing her dress hem down over her panties as Naruto pulled the elastic waistbands of his shorts and boxers up. Kurenai continued to run her finger across her chin to get the last drabs of cum. Her nephew's cum! On his Aunt Kurenai's chin!

Naruto noticed the movie was still playing as Kurenai stood. She walked past his mother on the couch while licking her lips. She was letting her sister know that her son came in her mouth!

Naruto panicked.

What would his mom say now? Had this gone too far? (Not as far as Naruto was concerned! But who was he but a pawn in their sibling rivalry) Would this be the last time this happened? Naruto wanted more, but he had to admit that he had gotten more than any normal guy could've asked for. Jerked off by his own mom and aunt, and to cum in his aunt's mouth! Kurenai walked down the hall to the bathroom; he heard the sink as the door closed. No sign from his mother that she acknowledged her sister licking her lips or what it implied.

The young blond sat frozen. He shouldn't have let this happen! It was his fault. Once he suspected what was going on between the two of them he should have stopped anything further from happening.

Ah, who was he kidding?

Like he was going to turn down a hand job from anyone, even if it was his sexy as fuck mom or hot aunt?

Then he realized that most normal guys would have.

Wouldn't they?

Kushina still was watching the movie, though Naruto knew it wasn't her normal interest. She was purposefully ignoring what had happened even if she had known ahead of time, but of course not to the full extent it would go. She had known her sister was going to jack off her son! She had sat on the couch with the intent of letting it happen! She shouldn't be mad at her son for that!

Naruto didn't know that they had planned this, even if he might have suspected. Should he get up? He should wash as he had his aunt's cum all over his hand.

Naruto realized the import of this thought. He brought his hand up to his nose to smell his aunt's fragrance, although there was a definite odor in the living room now from the two of them! He touched his tongue to his forefinger and tasted his aunt's flavor.

Tangy, but slightly sweet. Kind of appropriate for his Aunt Kurenai.

Naruto was licking more off his fingers when his aunt returned from the bathroom, smiling when she saw what he was doing. The young blond pulled his hand from his face embarrassed. Her smile got broader.

Naruto then got up then and headed for the bathroom as Kurenai sat back down and pulled the blanket back up around her lower half. His mother didn't even glance at him as her son crossed in front of her. In the bathroom at the sink Naruto just shook his head, wondering what the hell he had gotten mixed up with.

He finished washing up and rearranging his soft dick in his underwear, decided he hadn't seen any of the movie to make a difference if he saw the end or not, so without word to either woman the young Namikaze went to bed, suddenly more drained than he had thought.

* * *

**That's it for now guys.**

**Ciao**


End file.
